


if i wrote you a fic (what would you choose)

by foureyedme



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, High School Reunion AU, Hogwarts AU, M/M, Oops, Sorry Not Sorry, aka jercy, amnesia au, bodyswap au, clintasha (platonic), jily, person - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-16 18:04:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5835505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foureyedme/pseuds/foureyedme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My friend Lauren and I made each other write one shots based on a specific AU and a pairing. These are the results of my side of the challenge. Feel free to request a chapter.</p><p>1. Jily - Bodyswap<br/>2. Person (Jercy) - High School Reunion<br/>3. Clintasha - Amnesia<br/>4. Person (Jercy) - Hogwarts</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. walking a mile in someone else's shoes

Lily was cursing her luck.

Yesterday had been awful, and it seemed like today would follow the pattern. Her alarm spell had never failed to wake her up, but it seemed like she had forgotten to set it last night, which had never happened.

She groaned and rolled over. Maybe she should skip classes today; skive off a few lessons. Nobody would question it. Missing a day was long overdue. She hadn’t missed any since she got Dragon Pox in her third year. That was when she missed almost two weeks. She could have a relaxation day; lounge in the seventh year girl’s dormitory, finish her new book, listen to some music on the Wireless.

There were some strange sounds coming from outside her curtains. Alice and Marlene would surely be at the Great Hall by now, having figured that she would have already gone down to breakfast. So who was that outside her curtains?

“Prongs!” a male voice yelled. “Hurry up!” there was a sliding sound and then a thud, and a very male groan. _Who the hell is in the girl’s dormitory? It kind of sounded like Black,_ Lily sat up slowly, worried.

There was another voice from the other side of the room. “James, if you don’t hurry up we’ll be late to Potions, and miss breakfast. You know Sirius won’t stop complaining about that.”

 _Did he just say James?_ Lily’s face went pale and she looked down hesitantly. It was a wonder she hadn’t looked down before, seeing as her chest was strangely cold. That was because her chest was strangely bare. And muscular. A man’s lean torso. A man’s lean torso that she had seen often enough, seeing as he always took off his shirt after a Quidditch match.

The curtains around the bed were ripped open, revealing a grinning Sirius Black. “Come on, mate, we don’t have time for you to laze around. Breakfast and Marlene McKinnon are waiting!”

Lily hardly had time to process anything before Black was pulling her out of the bed and shoving her over to the bathroom. That was where the hard questions came in. If she was really in James Potter’s body, how the hell was she supposed to go to the bathroom? She didn’t want to touch his … his ... _nether regions_. It was an invasion of privacy and it was one that Lily could not accept. She blushed heavily when she looked up and saw a practically naked James Potter in the mirror.

His hair was fluffed up and sticking out in all directions. His glasses were perched on his nose, and his eyes were still a little tired, and Potter honestly looked adorable. And if Lily ignored the rest of his body, he stayed only adorable. Because if Lily looked any lower than his face, thoughts that she had been harboring since late in fifth year started rising to the top of her mind and she was flushing quickly and easily, the dark red staining Potter’s chest and steadily going higher and higher.

She ducked her head and swallowed and left the bathroom, instantly regretting it. Ignoring the bickering voices of Lupin and Black, Lily headed straight for Potter’s trunk and grabbed some trousers, a clean shirt, socks, and robes before dressing. Black laughed at something Lupin had said and turned just in time to see Lily lose her balance trying to put on a pair of trousers and fall onto the ground.

Loud laughter filled the air as Black fell backwards onto his four poster and bent over. Lily scowled at him. “Oh shut up,” she grumbled, getting back up and smoothly sliding her – Potter’s – legs into the jeans.

Black was still laughing when Lily pulled on a button-up and tied the tie haphazardly around it, trying to mimic Potter’s look. After pulling on robes and searching around everywhere for Potter’s bag only to find it in Lupin’s hand, Black had stopped laughing.

“Poor Prongsie. You must’ve been thinking of another way to ask Evans out. I have a surefire plan, it won’t fail you, swear it.”

Lupin snorted as they walked down the boy’s stairs to the Common Room. Belatedly, Lily realized that If she was Potter for the time being, Potter was probably her. And he had probably been woken up by her alarm and figured everything out much quicker than she had.

Spotting a head of red hair piled into a pony tail, Lily slid down the banister. “Hey Evans!” she called loudly, turning heads, including her own. “How are you this morning, flower?” she asked smoothly, grinning as she walked closer to herself. It was strange, flirting with her own body. But it wasn’t like Potter didn’t do it every morning in the mirror – probably.

Lily’s face scowled back at her. If that was Potter he was actually recreating a scene with them pretty well. “My morning was great until you showed up.”

Ouch.

Lily fake frowned, clutching her chest, aware of the three other Marauder’s behind her. “Oh, Lily-flower, you hurt me, darling. As if my being near you could cause anything but tremendous joy. I bet your pretty heart is just bursting with the excitement of being this close.”

Potter glared at Lily from her own face. “The only thing that has ever happened to me when you walked in a room was me needing to walk out!”

Damn. Lily was going to have to steal that one.

Lily smirked and stepped closer. She was acting like Potter right now and he was notorious for never having given up on her. “Oh my darling Lily, don’t say such things. Some might get the wrong idea about us.”

Potter basically snarled. “Like what? The idea that you repulse me so much I can’t bear to be within a hundred yards of you?”

Lupin sighed, “Here we go.”

“The idea that maybe I can’t stand to be in the same room as you in fear of your ego taking up so much oxygen to stay inflated that there couldn’t possibly be enough air left for the rest of us? The idea that I can’t even think of being around you for longer than a couple minutes because I’m afraid of catching whatever you caught from that girl you were caught shagging last week?” Potter turned and stormed out of the Common Room, leaving Lily gaping after him.

Double damn. Lily was going to have to take notes.

\---

Potions was a fun encounter.

Lily had to work with Black, whose life goal seemed to be to fuck up Potter’s – currently Lily Evans’ – potion because of what had happened before breakfast.

Who knew that Potter could be so brutal to, well, himself?

Not Lily, that was for damn sure.

But Black was throwing – with increasingly great accuracy, Lily had to admit – any ingredient he could get his hands on into Potter’s cauldron whenever his back was turned. It hurt to let him go and ruin what was basically her reputation in Potions class, but Potter would have never stopped Black after a scene like that.

So as sad as it made Lily, she let Black go on doing it, and actually slipped him an ingredient that would do irrevocable damage to the potion.

\---

Transfiguration had never been Lily’s best subject, but today she was excelling. At least, James Potter in her body was excelling.

Lily Evans in James Potter’s body was not doing so great.

Black was noticing.

McGonagall was noticing.

Snape noticed.

Lily glared at him and he sneered back.

Snape was an asshole.

\---

The rest of the day passed in the same fashion, but Lily had to keep adjusting to something she hadn’t realized that Potter and his friends did. They told bad deer jokes almost constantly, and Lily quickly remembered something her father had said when she and Petunia were kids.

“What’s a deer’s favorite kind of food?” Lily had asked between mouthfuls.

Black didn’t even bother asking in between mouthfuls. “What?” he asked, food falling out.

 _Ew_ ¸ Lily thought with an internal shiver.

 _Lily_ swallowed before answering. “Any deer-y product.”

Lupin choked on his pumpkin juice, laughing. Black only shook his head with a large grin, his food – thankfully – gone down to the black hole that was his stomach. Peter almost choked on his chicken wing, and Lily had to stop herself from asking if he was okay.

\---

Potter had a free period after lunch, but Lily knew that Alice and Marlene would be dragging him in her body to Ancient Runes before he was off the hook.

But Lily found out that James didn’t have as much of a free period as she had thought.

About five minutes into relaxation time – or more bad jokes and Gobstones – Lupin looked down at his watch and back up at Lily. “James, shouldn’t you be headed over to the library?”

 _Why would Potter go to the library?_ Lily wondered. _I haven’t seen him in there once in our entire school career, and this year is our last._ Lily gave an internal shrug and picked up Potter’s school bag from the floor beside her and stood up. “Sure,” she said noncommittally, and walked off.

“Tell us how your session goes!” Black yelled after her, laughing.

Halfway down the hallway, as Lily was wondering what Black meant by ‘session’, she heard the sound of running footsteps approaching from the Portrait Hole. “James, wait up!” a kid’s voice yelled. Lily stopped, and turned slowly to see a second year – Trevor Hall – trying to catch up. “I’m glad I caught you. I had a question about Flitwick’s homework today, and I didn’t want to cut into our tutoring time.”

_Tutoring time? Since when has Potter tutored kids?_

“I know you don’t really like Charms, but I thought that since you already learned this you might be able to help.”

Lily spent the rest of the trip to the library explaining the concept of wand motions and how they help boost the power behind the spell. When they reached the library, finally, Trevor was beaming.

“Wow, James; that was amazing! I really understand it now!” he grinned up at Lily and she smiled and reached down to ruffle his hair playfully.

“I’m glad I could help. Now, if I forgot what I was helping you with in the tutoring session today, would you happen to know?”

\---

When Lily got back to the Common Room, it was about 6, and four hours after Ancient Runes would have ended. But she had been right in the middle of an explanation about the importance of balancing a spell with a wand motion – like with Trevor, but more in depth – so she ignored the bell ringing, and so did the kids she was tutoring.

Lily had helped them with their homework, and gently corrected them when they were wrong – but didn’t give them the answer, because that would be cheating – and grinned when they understood what they had to write a full essay about. “Alright!” Sarah – a nice first year Slytherin – had cheered when Lily had checked over her rough draft for Potions and only found a few grammatical errors and nothing content wise.

That had shocked Lily.

Potter was tutoring a Slytherin?

He hated them. That was obvious in the way he acted every day.

 _Maybe he only hates Death Eaters_ , her mind suggested. It was certainly a plausible idea. James targeted the group of Slytherin’s that _everyone_ knew were going to end up Death Eaters, if only because of their obsession with the Dark Arts.

 _Maybe,_ Lily thought.

\---

When she woke up the next morning, it was to her wand insistently buzzing on her nightstand. “Alright, alright,” she muttered. “I’m up.” and when she reached her hand through the curtains, she was delighted to see that it was her arm. Not Potter’s. Hers!

Whatever had happened was over now, that was for sure.

Lily hopped out of bed happily, and headed over to the bathroom, content in knowing that there was nothing down there that she didn’t know of now.

\---

Lily waited in the Common Room that morning for Potter to come down. She sat down on a couch and stared out the window. Marlene and Alice sat with her while she waited and they chatted until Lily heard laughter and four pairs of feet stomping on the boy’s staircase.

Lily jumped up and came face to face with James Potter. He stopped short and stared down at her. That wasn’t something Lily missed; having to crane her neck a bit to look him in the eye.

Potter looked worried. Maybe he thought there was going to be a repeat of yesterday. But he opened his mouth anyways.

However, Lily happily beat him to the punch. “Hey Potter,” she said with a smirk. “Want to go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?


	2. to see you again (is to walk into heaven)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy was worried. Naturally, he was worried. Why was he even going to his stupid high school reunion? Percy hated high school. Worst four years of his life. Waste of his time.
> 
> So why did he want to go to the stupid reunion, where everyone who had ever bullied him or made fun of him would be? It didn’t make any sense, surely, but Percy still really wanted to go. His best friend Annabeth – who had sadly gone to a different high school – had told him that even though she was gay, he was actually really hot and her girlfriend Piper – who had gone to his high school, and was his best friend then – told him that he had a surfer look going for him. Percy had never surfed in his life.

Percy was worried. Naturally, he was worried. Why was he even going to his stupid high school reunion? Percy hated high school. Worst four years of his life. Waste of his time.

So why did he want to go to the stupid reunion, where everyone who had ever bullied him or made fun of him would be? It didn’t make any sense, surely, but Percy still really wanted to go. His best friend Annabeth – who had sadly gone to a different high school – had told him that even though she was gay, he was actually really hot and her girlfriend Piper – who had gone to his high school, and was his best friend then – told him that he had a surfer look going for him. Percy had never surfed in his life.

But anyways, Percy might have wanted to go because of that. Annabeth said that he turned out to be a catch now, and Percy wanted to see the look on the people’s faces, the people who had tormented him and Piper. He wanted to see how they looked after all of these years.

And maybe he kind of wanted to see if Jason Grace was going to be there, and how he’d turned out. Because Jason Grace had been the star quarterback all four years of high school, and had been the fastest guy on the track team, and was basically Olympia High School’s golden boy. Everybody had at least a small crush on him, but Percy was gone for as soon as the taller boy had stopped Drew Tanaka and her gang of equally vicious friends from giving him a very embarrassing verbal shredding in front of the whole grade on the tenth day of freshman year.

Sometimes it seemed like Grace went out of his way to try and make sure Percy wasn’t being bullied. Of course he couldn’t be everywhere, and most times when he asked Percy, the shorter boy had to lie and say that they had stopped for now. And he always looked at him with that earnest expression, and those bright blue eyes. Ugh.

And whenever there were partner projects where you could choose a partner, Grace always tried to team up with Percy. Most of the time he got Percy, as long as Piper wasn’t in the class. It wasn’t like there was a line of people waiting to be Percy’s friend. He was pretty unpopular in high school.

Whatever the blonde’s plans were by trying to befriend Percy, they were stopped when Grace was offered a football scholarship to his dream college, all the way in California.

Percy went to Julliard with Piper, and while Piper went into fashion designing, Percy signed up to be an actor. He loved his courses. He was learning all about the world of “show business”, and what directors will produce a movie and how to tell. He also had performed in many school events, most of them plays, but only in a handful of movies shot by the directors-in-training. One or two of them he even had a main role in.

Those movies would never be put on actual TV, but one of them had already been used in an introductory course.

He blushed when Piper told him about it.

And speaking of Piper, she was currently banging on his door, trying to get his attention.

“Percy Jackson!” she yelled, pounding on the door. Percy rushed to open it, and she tumbled in, arms full of white bags. “Oh there you are, I was starting to think you weren’t here.” she straightened up and pushed one bag into his arms. “I made you a suit, and you are going to wear it if you want the honor of escorting me to the reunion.”

Percy frowned at the bag in his arms. “Don’t you think a suit is a little too formal?”

Piper sniffed. “If you want to end up like Justin Fletcher, maybe.”

Percy made a face. “Alright, I’ll go put it on.”

“Your tie matches my dress!”

“Yay!”

\---

Percy drove to his old school in confusion.

What was he doing?

Even if there was a slight chance that Grace might be at the reunion, it wasn’t like he was going to remember Percy. Percy was Percy. He was forgettable. Especially when Grace had been at an upscale college for five years with tons more of memorable people. Like Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano. Even if Grace only remembered the girl for her full name. That was doubtful, though, since Reyna and Grace were the typical quarterback and cheerleading captain couple (except that they had never actually said that they were dating – but who was Percy kidding, they totally were, their chemistry was undeniable).

Piper was sitting in the passenger seat, concentrating on making a perfect wing on her left eye to match her right. She had insisted that she could do it in the car since she didn’t want to be _too_ late. Just fashionably late; she also insisted that being fashionably late made an impact on people. Most often than not, you were the last to arrive If you were fashionably late.

Percy pulled into the parking lot, looking for a place to park his jeep, when his eyes landed on a tall blonde in a light blue tux, and he forgot to focus on the road for a second. It was Grace. He was wearing a baby blue tux with a black button up and a white bow tie. Percy smiled, but then jumped when a car beeped loudly in front of him and he slammed on the brakes.

\---

Jason looked up and over and saw a man blushing and leaning out of the window to apologize profusely to the driver in front of him. The girl in the passenger seat was laughing almost hysterically. She patted the guy on the arm and closed a tube in her hands.  

When the guy parked near Jason, the blonde got a good look at him. Messy black hair, tan complexion, gorgeous sea green eyes, impeccable black tux with a white button up and pink tie. It was _Percy_.

Jason blushed and turned back to who he was escorting that evening. Reyna was smirking at him. “Really Jason?” she rolled her eyes. “It’s been five years. I expected you to be over this by now.”

Jason glared at her lightly. “Shut up, Rey. You of all people should have known that I most definitely would not have gotten over by crush on Percy by now, and seeing him would have brought it back anyways. And tonight is probably going to make it much worse.”

Reyna snuck another peek over her shoulder. “I must admit though, Jackson surely has grown. He looks like a sculpted Greek God.”

Jason glared at her. “My sculpted Greek God.”

It was only when Reyna started laughing that he realized what he’d said.

\---

Percy was still blushing when he helped Piper out of the car. “Shut up, Pipes, it isn’t funny.”

Piper giggled as Percy helped her step down. “You almost crashed because you were too busy staring at your long time crush. That’s hilarious, Perce. You can grumble all you want, but this is a story for the grandkids.”

And of course Piper had to say that as they were passing Reyna and Grace, who looked over in amusement.

_Don’t make eye contact,_ Percy thought, which was quickly followed by: _Gods his eyes are gorgeous_.

Grace grinned. “Hey Percy.”

_Oh fuck he remembers me._

Percy grinned back, stopping when Piper did. “Hey Grace.”

“Still not past that, huh?”

_If I called you anything other than Grace it would be babe._ Percy blushed. “No, I guess not. Even after five years, it’s hard to beat routine.”

Jason laughed and Percy suddenly sprouted wings and flew to the heavens.

\---

The inside of the high school had obviously been decorated by the current seniors at Olympia High School. The large banner above the door read: **_Welcome back, graduating class of 2010! The Olympians are happy to see you again._** The kids standing in front of the door looked anything other than happy to see the four people again.

“Names?” he asked in a bored tone.

“Jason Grace and Reyna Arellano.” Jason’s date said with an impatient air.

The boy checked off their names and smirked when he saw Reyna’s full name.

“Percy Jackson and Piper McLean,” Percy offered up, grinning at Piper when he saw her sizing up the boy.

“What’s your name?” she asked brusquely.

The boy blinked. “Excuse me?”

“Your name – what is it?” Piper opened up her clutch. “Because I think you would make a fantastic male model for my designer class.” she pulled out a card and handed it to him. “Call that …?”

“Nico,” the boy said in shock. “Nico di Angelo,”

“Ooh, Italian.” Piper grinned and we walked inside.

“I didn’t know you had business cards, Pipes,” Percy said in amazement.

“Yeah,” Piper shrugged it off. “I made you some too. And I printed up your resume and attached a copy of that movie used in the introductory course.”

“The movie on Greek Gods?” he asked incredulously, barely aware of the two people walking beside them. “Why would you do that?”

“Your acting was fantastic in that movie, Perce. I loved it. And the people who see your resume are going to love your Poseidon.”

Percy blushed.

\---

The reunion wasn’t going as bad as Jason thought it was going to be.

First, he had run into Percy Jackson.

Second, somehow the four of them had managed to stick together throughout all of the photos and drinks and receiving of nametags (Percy, himself, and Reyna, and Piper).

Thirdly, Piper had wandered off somewhere, probably to offer more people more cards – Percy had told him that she wanted to be a fashion designer, and that she had made their outfits tonight (Jason made a mental note to thank her; that suit did Percy wonders, not like he wouldn’t look just as good with nothing on).

Fourthly, Reyna had been dragged off by her old cheerleading squad, so it was just him and Percy.

And fifthly, he and Percy were currently making out in the old janitor’s closet.

So, all in all, it was exactly what Jason had wanted out of that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second result out of four. High School Reunions are always interesting in the movies. (And fanfictions.) Hope you liked this chapter. Feel free to request an AU and a pairing.


	3. memory is a fickle thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The doctor – Dr. Reynolds – sighed as he looked over the scans of Clint’s brain. 
> 
> Amnesia. 
> 
> If it was temporary, nobody knew. If it was permanent, nobody knew. 
> 
> An Avenger could not have amnesia. Nobody in their line of work could live with the threat of having amnesia. If Clint knew something and had waited to tell them, they might never know. That was what Tony had focused on, at least.

Natasha would never admit it, but she was worried. (And it wasn’t like everybody else on the team _hadn’t_ picked up on her worry already and were creating a suitable bubble around her because of it. Bruce remembered what happened last time she was worried and somebody got too close. Sadly, he remembered.)

Clint was an idiot. A self-sacrificing idiot. And being a self-sacrificing idiot was much worse than being a regular idiot in Natasha’s eyes. If anybody was going to sacrifice themselves, have it be someone who didn’t have children and a wife waiting for them back in Kansas. Clint had both of those things. Laura was expecting another as well, which made his almost sacrifice all the more stupid.

Natasha took a moment to spare him a glare as she continued to pace the length of his hospital room. The doctor had said that he would wake up shortly before fleeing the room, heading to the other side of the hospital to continue helping with a surgery he’d been pulled out of to help Clint become stable. After that the other Avengers had all chosen a seat.

Steve was sitting by the window, frowning out at the city, deep in thought. Tony was lounging on a chair near the hospital bed, Bruce next to him, both “absorbed” in plans on their tablets (which meant that they weren’t even looking at their tablets). Thor was out getting some food from the hospital cafeteria as his demigod appetite demanded food at all times. (Natasha hoped he would come back with some Pop-Tarts so she could steal one.) Sam was sitting beside Steve, but on the floor, and was playing Angry Birds on his phone. Wanda was sitting on top of a filing cabinet, leaning back against the wall with her eyes closed. Red light danced around her fingertips.

And Natasha … Natasha was pacing up and down the length of the hospital room.

She hated it when Clint tried to sacrifice himself.

\---

Clint woke up an hour after that. Steve had managed to coax her into sitting down (though she chose the foot of Clint’s bed as a chair) and Thor had indeed come back with Pop-Tarts and had graciously let her eat one.

Natasha knew immediately when Clint woke up. His feet flexed and he tried to stretch his legs before finding himself hampered by her weight on them. He opened his eyes curiously before recoiling.

Natasha frowned. “Clint?” she spoke quietly, gathering everyone’s attention in the silent room. “Are you alright?”

Clint frowned back. “Why wouldn’t I be?” he sat up when Natasha got off his legs.

She knew something was wrong. Ever since Budapest when he got injured she would sit on his legs until the threat of amputation became an actual concern. That was roughly eight years ago, and countless hospital visits ago. Something had to be wrong.

“You should know better than to lie to me, Barton.” a narrowing of her eyes and a slight tilt of her head.

“I’m not lying.” quick blink, small furrowing of his eyebrows, downwards tilt of his mouth.

Natasha was up and pressing the button for the nurse before he even finished his sentence.

\---

The doctor – Dr. Reynolds – sighed as he looked over the scans of Clint’s brain.

Amnesia.

If it was temporary, nobody knew. If it was permanent, nobody knew.

An Avenger could not have amnesia. Nobody in their line of work could live with the threat of having amnesia. If Clint knew something and had waited to tell them, they might never know. That was what Tony had focused on, at least.

Natasha was more focused on the fact that Clint could not fully remember her. He remembered her before Budapest. Before they became true partners, and confided in one another anything they could think of as they thought they were dying at the bottom of that dirty old shack, bleeding into the dirt.

He didn’t remember Phil’s death. He didn’t remember the formation of their team. The formation of a new family of people that they could trust in – confide in as they had with each other – without having to worry about bleeding out in a foreign country. (Stark made sure of that by constantly gifting them with upgraded armor and weaponry that Natasha knew had tracking devices. Never let it be thought that Tony Stark wasn’t an overprotective bastard when it came to people whom he considered family. It was strange, still, having Tony Stark consider her family and her consider him family back.)

But _amnesia._

What the hell were they supposed to do with amnesia?

The Avengers were definitely not taught how to deal with amnesia. It wasn’t in the handbook for becoming a superhero.

Natasha had no clue how she was supposed to help her amnesiac best friend.

And he had no clue how she was supposed to help him either.

\---

Steve quickly found out that he was not supposed to walk on eggshells around him.

Too many halted sentences and fast glances in his direction had weakened Clint down until he finally snapped.

“I understand that you’re trying to help me, Rogers, but continuously fucking acting like I’m a five year old brat is doing much more harm for you than good!” and with that the fridge slammed shut, the cookies fell off the top and scattered on the floor, and Steve Rogers was left standing by the bar looking like a kicked puppy.

“I didn’t …” he trailed off and look down, eyes sad and defeated.

Tony groaned. “Steve I banned that look from my tower. Remember? It was a very official ban. JARVIS – this is something that happened, right? Steve, listen to JARVIS tell you that I’m right.”

“Sir, I do believe that you told me to ignore any bans that you made while drunk. If you wish for me to make the proclamation now, I can do my best to make sure that it is attended to immediately.”

“Are you sassing me? I remember banning you from sassing me, and I was not drunk when I made that ban.”

“No,” JARVIS started, British accent already sounding smug. “However, when you created me, sir, you made sure that I was allowed to bypass certain orders you made if I wished to do so.”

“What? I did not. JARVIS. I don’t remember doing that. JARVIS why don’t I remember doing that.”

JARVIS was definitely smug now. “You were drunk, sir.”

“What? Oh come on. You can’t take that coding into account, J!” Tony walked out of the room, mug of coffee in hand, arguing with the AI he had created.

\---

Clint was very often found in the archery range when he was angry. He was always either there, or in the vents.

Natasha instead found him in the gym, viciously climbing the rock wall. He wasn’t wearing a harness. (Idiot.)

“Are you hoping that if you fall, a knock to the head will bring back your memories?” Natasha spoke up, causing Clint to lose his grip on the wall and tumble to the floor, where he landed in a graceless heap.

He groaned as he realized who had spoken. “No,” he grumbled as he stood. “I hoped that it meant that some people would realize that I don’t want to always be surrounded by people hoping that I would somehow miraculously recover my memories.”

Natasha felt that his statement was meant for her. “Very well then, I’ve been meaning to spar with James anyways.” she gave a half shoulder shrug and Clint watched her walk out of the room.

\---

Twenty minutes later he found her beating the stuffing out of a punching bag.

“Do you name your punching bags, Widow?”

Natasha gave one more solid roundhouse kick to the bag, smirking when the seam split and it fell off the hook on the ceiling. She unwrapped her hands as she turned around. “No, Hawkeye, I don’t name my punching bags. James was busy today. Stark is working with him on his arm.”

Clint was standing in the doorway, looking for all of the world like he didn’t belong.

“Have you come as a replacement?”

\---

Clint was shocked to find that he was actually good at hand to hand combat. He could fend off the Black Widow for much longer than her usual opponents lasted, and in fact had actually won two of their seven matches. The other five she had knocked him flat on his ass and done so with a smile.

A hand wrapped in black tape entered his line of sight and Clint accepted Natasha’s help in pulling him off of the mat. The redhead smiled when Clint was standing upright. “I must say,” the assassin began. “You lasted longer than you usually do today.”

Clint stared at her. “I spar with you often?”

“Most days that we’re both at the Tower.” she answered truthfully, pulling off the tape and stepping off of the mat. Clint followed with a frown.

“Were we friends?”

Natasha took a gulp of water so she didn’t have to answer. “The best of friends,” she said with a slightly mocking smile. She opened her gym bag and tossed him a blur of gold.

He caught a plain gold necklace chain with an arrow on it.

“Oh.”

Natasha raised an eyebrow.

“Were we … you know …?”

Natasha smirked. “Sexually involved?” Clint nodded, slightly embarrassed. She took pity on him. “No, we were never involved in that way. You got that necklace for me after Budapest.”

“What’s Budapest? You keep mentioning it every time I talk to you.”

Natasha smiled as she took the necklace back. “Budapest was our first mission as a team, Barton.”

After a few seconds Clint shook his head and gave her a smile of his own back. “You and I remember Budapest very differently.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the third one-shot of the challenge. I hope you liked it. And once again, let me tell you to feel free to request an AU and a pairing (romantic or platonic or anything else). Next is the Hogwarts Jercy AU.


	4. you've got the magic (and i do too)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy was excited. About a month into his summer vacation, he’d gotten a letter. Thinking it was a letter from his new boarding school, telling him the regulations and rules that he had to follow, he’d thrown it on the counter without a second glance. The next day, he actually looked at it when he was called down for breakfast. 
> 
> \---
> 
> Jason was confused. Thalia was standing next to him, just as confused as he was.
> 
> There was a tiny, tiny man in bright blue jeans and a horrible brown vest. He had a slightly high pitched voice and was spouting off something about magic like it was real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> person - hogwarts

Percy was excited. About a month into his summer vacation, he’d gotten a letter. Thinking it was a letter from his new boarding school, telling him the regulations and rules that he had to follow, he’d thrown it on the counter without a second glance. The next day, he actually looked at it when he was called down for breakfast.

**Mr. Perseus Jackson**

**Upstairs Study**

**Upper Manhattan, New York**

What? How did this school know his address and what room he slept in?

_Only one way to find out_ , he thought, and carefully opened the envelope. There were two pieces of rough, thick paper inside.

_Dear Mr. Jackson,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on the 1st of September.  We await your owl by no later than the 31st of July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall,_

_Deputy Headmistress_

“Mom?”

\---

As it turned out, Sally Jackson was actually Salacia Jackson, and had shortened her name when she fled from the Wizarding World to escape the war, seeing as she was pregnant.

Sally hadn’t known if Percy was going to be magical as well, and was worried. Was the war still going on? Was Dumbledore still the Headmaster? Sally assumed so, seeing as Professor McGonagall had had signed off as the deputy headmistress.

Percy wasn’t worried about any of that. He was excited. He was bouncing up and down on his chair while eating his blue waffles. He was also asking Sally about a million questions about Hogwarts and the Wizarding World.

The woman sighed at the stove.

\---

Jason was confused. Thalia was standing next to him, just as confused as he was.

There was a tiny, tiny man in bright blue jeans and a horrible brown vest. He had a slightly high pitched voice and was spouting off something about magic like it was real.

“Okay slow down,” Thalia said and put her hands up. “We’re not following.”

The diminutive man smiled. “I apologize, Miss Grace. I really should not have begun speaking without first making sure that your mother is present, anyways.”

“Regina is drunk, and sleeping it off.” Jason crossed his arms. “And besides, she’s not our mother. If she wanted to be she should act like it.”

The man frowned. “I see,” he cleared his throat and straightened his spine. “I’ll start over. My name is Fillius Flitwick, and I am the Charms Professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.” he pulled out a long, brown, slightly crooked, stick and waved it around, once, twice, making a creamy white envelope appear out of thin air. The ‘professor’ plucked it out of the air and handed it to Jason. “This is your acceptance letter, Mr. Grace.”

Jason frowned at it.

**Mr. Jason Grace**

**Downstairs Guestroom**

**Sacramento, California**

Jason shared a look with his sister and opened it.

The first piece of thicker paper said:

_Dear Mr. Grace,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on the 1st of September.  We await your owl by no later than the 31st of July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall,_

_Deputy Head Mistress_

The second had a list of necessary supplies and things.

“I can have a pet?”

Jason was excited.

\---

Sally laughed as Percy ran ahead of her before stopping, looking behind him for her, and then doubling back. They had just arrived in London, and the sight of the city was making her nostalgic. She had spent most of her life in England. Her parents were born and bred in London, which led to her knowing the city like the back of her hand.

She had received her letter at age eleven, which caused her muggleborn parents to swell with pride. They’d immediately take her to Diagon Alley and bought her the supplies … and a few extras. She’d gotten a beautiful chocolate brown plumed owl and named it Duffy. Duffy had been a great owl, but he died of old age before Percy was born, seeing as he was already pretty old when Sally had bought him.

And Percy was so excited to see the magical world. He’d had no clue that it existed, and his childhood had ended when teachers told him that magic wasn’t real. Now he had found out that it was real and he was a part of it.

When Sally had told him that he could have a pet he immediately asked for a fish. Sally told him that he had fish at home, and that they would look in the pet emporium for something for him. She also told him that they would only get the pet when all of the other supplies had been procured.

\---

Gringotts Bank was huge. It was made of white and gray marble and there were pillars, and a strange inscription on the door. Flitwick had nodded respectfully at the goblins as they passed, and Thalia followed his example. Jason was too busy taking everything in.

The Alley was – for lack of a different, less cheesy word – magical. Shops of every kind were crammed together, and products were advertised in storefronts. There was a large, orange shop with a large mannequin charmed to raise its hat at passerby that Jason desperately wanted to go in. _**Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes**_ was its name, and Jason craned his neck to keep looking at it as they passed.

\---

Percy was staring at everything. He wished that there were four more of him, so he could take everything in at once. The Alley was so bright, and full of people. Kids – first years, just like him – were walking alongside their parents, and some of them were looking around in awe like Percy too. Sally told him that they were probably muggleborns, kids born to parents who didn’t have magic.

They headed straight for Gringotts Bank – a large building made of white and gray marble mixed together.

“Now, Percy,” Sally said as they approached the bank. “You must treat the goblins with respect. They were a great warrior race that were forced into submission after a series of long, bloody wars. They deserve your respect as much as anybody else does. A lot of witches and wizards don’t respect them, and hate them just because they’re a different species. It’s kind of like how many people look down on us because we’re African American.”

Percy nodded and looked up at his mother. “I’ll treat them with respect, Mom. I don’t want them to feel like another person hates them because they’re different.”

\---

Jason got an eagle.

It was pretty cool that the pet store sold eagles.

The lady at the register gave him a dragonhide glove to wear when he wanted Zeus – that’s what Jason named the eagle – to come to him and perch on his arm. Flitwick smiled and handed the woman the money to pay for it.

And Jason was glad that Professor Flitwick was handling the money for now. Wizarding currency was confusing. Jason couldn’t even remember what the system was. Was it seventeen sickles to a galleon or nineteen? And how many knuts went into a sickle? Was a galleon the highest form of currency?

Jason didn’t know.

\---

Percy got a frog. Or a ‘toad’ as the lady had put it. It was a bright green color with brown spots, and Percy named it Tyson.

Sally had sighed when her son had picked it, but dutifully handed over the two galleons and seven sickles he had cost. Sally had also paid for a tank and food – flies, cool – for Tyson.

Percy was chasing Tyson across the Alley, laughing, when he ran into someone. They both hit the ground and looked up at the other. Tyson leapt onto Percy’s head, and when the other boy held up his arm, an eagle landed on it.

“Cool,” Percy said as a greeting.

The other boy grinned, “Your toad’s cool too.” the eagle flew off his arm and landed on a lamp post and the boy pushed himself up, holding out a hand for Percy to take and helped pull him up. “I’m Jason,” he introduced himself.

Percy grinned and took Tyson down from his head. “I’m Percy,”

Two people ran up to Jason and Percy heard his mom call his name.

“There you are, Jace.” a teenage girl said, striding up to the blonde boy.

Jason turned and smiled. “Thalia! I was wondering where you were.”

“ _We_ were looking for you, Mister Grace. You ran off after your eagle and we couldn’t find you.”

Percy turned to see his mom running up. “Perseus Jackson,” she scolded quietly, then smiled. “I warned you about the toad.”

Percy grinned, “But what’s the fun in having an animal that stays put? I like the challenge.”

Sally laughed, gathering attention from the other group as she ruffled his hair. Percy accepted it with a smile and then had her lean down so he could mess up hers.

“And who are they, Jason?” the teenage girl rolled her eyes at her brother and looked at Sally. “Hi, ma’am. I’m Thalia Grace and this is my brother Jason.”

Sally smiled warmly. “I’m Sally Jackson, and this is my son Percy.”

Professor Flitwick nodded from the side. “I believe that both of these boys are first years, yes?”

Percy nodded and grinned at Jason when he nodded too.

\---

They sat together on the train.

Laughing and stowing away their trunks, they fell onto opposite seats.

A pair of first year girls came to sit with them.

Piper and Annabeth.

Annabeth was blonde and really very smart. Her eyes were gray and Percy was in love.

Piper had choppy brown hair and eyes that were always changing color. Jason had hearts in his blue eyes.

When the trolley lady came by, they all only had to share a look to know that they were buying as much chocolate as they could.

\---

The hat put Annabeth into Ravenclaw – [or yet in wise old Ravenclaw] if you’ve a ready mind, where those of wit and learning will always find their kind. Her table – blue and bronze – clapped politely and she went to join them with new colored robes. She sat next to a taller girl with a shiny golden pin on her robes.

Jason was sorted into Gryffindor – [you might belong in Gryffindor] where dwell the brave at heart, their daring, nerve, and chivalry set Gryffindor’s apart. His table – red and gold – clapped and cheered loudly, and Jason grinned as he walked over to them, sitting by another first year boy named Colin, who began to talk his ear off.

Percy went into Hufflepuff – [you might belong in Hufflepuff] if you are just and loyal, those patient Hufflepuffs are true and unafraid of toil. His table – yellow and black – laughed and clapped happily as he approached them. A girl with the same skin tone as his came to the table next and sat by him, smiling. Her curly black hair was all over and her eyes were a warm golden color.

Piper was sorted into Slytherin – [or perhaps in Slytherin] you’ll make your real friends, those cunning folks use any means to achieve their ends. Her table – silver and green – didn’t clap at all when she was sorted. Piper didn’t let that faze her, though, but she startled at bit when Jason, Annabeth, and Percy started clapping for her.

\---

Professor McGonagall was scary. She stared misbehaving students into submission. She taught Transfiguration.

Professor Longbottom was really nice. He fought misbehaving students with kindness instead of detentions. He taught Herbology.

Professor Flitwick was really excitable. He infused his student’s with the same energy he had to keep them going. He taught Charms.

Professor Binns was a ghost. He didn’t do much of anything except drone on about goblin wars and wars goblins were in and more goblin wars. He taught History of Magic.

Professor Marks was stern, but was easy enough to make smile. He grinned often and told bad puns relating to his class to make the students laugh. He taught Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Professor Sinistra was easily distractible. She jumped from topic to topic, leaving an explanation half complete, only to finish the end when they actually needed that part. She taught astronomy.

\---

First year passed quickly.

Percy found out that Piper lived in New York, too, and both invited each other to hang out at the other’s house whenever. Piper’s dad was a Pureblood, and her mother had been too, before she disappeared after Piper was born, so Piper lived in a large family manor. Percy lived in an apartment in Manhattan, and when Piper found out she vowed to be there as much as she could to escape her empty house.

Jason and Annabeth found out that they both lived in Sacramento. They made plans to meet up at the library and Annabeth’s house basically every week. Jason told Annabeth that they probably shouldn’t meet up at his house because his mother was almost always drunk, trying to forget that she was no longer rich and famous. Annabeth’s dad served as their chaperone when Thalia was busy.

\---

Percy and Piper spent most of their time at skate parks, learning the trade, and falling down a lot, too.

Jason and Annabeth spent most of their time working in the library, or picking Frederick Chase’s brains.

They met up again at Diagon Alley after planning it in a series of letters sent back and forth by either Zeus, or Piper’s red breasted owl, Aphrodite.

\---

Second Year was mostly uninteresting. They learned a lot of new spells, and got a new Defense teacher – Professor David.

Professor David taught them mostly about magical creatures and how to defend yourself from them. He even went into werewolves – which Percy hadn’t realized existed; he knew magic was real and that probably meant werewolves were real too, but he had never really thought about it – and Dementors – which Annabeth did further research on and forced the other three to help her with.

\---

At the end of the year, all Second Years were made to fill out a checklist of what elective courses they wished to take and were required to sign up for a gym class for their third year.

Annabeth chose Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, Magical Studies – like Muggle Studies, but about the Wizarding World –, and some muggle courses – science (earth and space), math (algebra), language arts, and Latin.

Piper chose Ancient Runes, Muggle Studies, Care of Magical Creatures, and some muggle courses – science (biology), French and Latin, math (geometry), and Music.

Jason chose Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, Magical Studies, and some muggle courses – science (physics), math (algebra), and Latin.

Percy chose Ancient Runes, Care of Magical Creatures, and some muggle courses – science (marine biology), Music, and Greek and Latin.

\---

The summer was fun.

Piper and Percy had finally earned the respect of the older teenagers at the skate park, and they were helping the two learn how to skate correctly and do tricks.

Jason and Annabeth continued to meet at the library, but they branched out to local ice cream shop too.

\---

Care of Magical Creatures was great.

In the first lesson they met flying horses. Piper and Percy were the only ones who ran right up to them and started stroking their necks and manes. Percy got to ride one – a younger one without a name. And Hagrid – the professor – let him name the Pegasus too.

Blackjack and Percy got along great, though Blackjack wouldn’t let anybody other than Percy, Piper, Annabeth or Jason near him. And the other three were stretching it as it was.

\---

Ancient Runes was a lot of work.

They were starting with the hieroglyphs of the ancient Egyptians.

They had a beginner’s packet (at least twenty pages of worksheets) that were due the next week.

Professor Nancor was very strict.

\---

Gym was fun.

They played dodgeball the first day, and it was obvious that a lot of the pureblood kids weren’t used to exercise. Piper and Percy danced around them, narrowly avoiding getting hit by balls sent by Annabeth and Jason.

\---

Music class was a lot of fun.

The first class was mostly them all learning the school’s song – alma mater, Annabeth said – and trying it out in different genres of song. Country was a nightmare. But hard rock was somehow worse. They all agreed to never again sing it in the style of gospel.

\---

Latin was more difficult than the four friends were expecting.

Just leave it at that.

\---

Magical Studies was interesting. The professor was a pureblood – Blaise Zabini – and he taught the class with his sleeves rolled up and the windows down.

He brought heirlooms from his family to demonstrate the significance of pureblood customs and traditions.

\---

Hogsmeade was a fantastic town. There was a joke shop, a candy shop, a bookstore, a tavern, a coffee shop, and lots of houses in the housing district.

Percy kind of wanted to live there at some point in his life.

Percy also asked Annabeth if she would go to Hogsmeade with him almost every weekend, and always smiled when she said yes.

Jason asked Piper, and she always said yes too.

Sometimes that made Percy kind of sad, but he didn’t know why so he ignored it.

\---

The summer went mostly the same as the ones before.

Percy and Piper mastered skateboarding, and their tutors bought them brand new ones as a reward.

Jason and Annabeth began the practical work for their pet project.

\---

Fourth year was the same as the year before.

New defense professor. Professor Thomas.

He was gone by the end of the year.

\---

The group of four enjoyed Christmas at Hogwarts that year, all together, and handed the others their presents in person.

Christmas lunch was delicious, but the dinner was even better.

\---

Tyson ran away, and Percy found him in his Head of House’s office.

Professor Longbottom called for him after class, and asked if he would help him clean up before going to his office.

Percy found that the professor had owned a toad just like Percy’s. His toad was named Trevor, and he liked escaping, too.

\---

Jason and Piper started dating.

Percy found that he had fallen in love with Annabeth like one falls in love with a sister, but continued to ask her to escort him to Hogsmeade. She understood, though, and treated him the same.

Percy also found that he really liked the way Jason’s hair shone in the sun, or the way his eyes lit up when he was talking about Quidditch.

He started dating a fellow Hufflepuff guy named Andrew.

\---

Andrew and Percy broke up halfway through summer. It was a mutual breakup, and Percy was glad. While he liked the other boy, Andrew was more of a friend than anything else.

And besides, Percy liked boys with blonde hair and sky blue eyes better.

\---

Fifth year, new defense professor.

This professor was a new kind of professor. She was a woman, for one, and she liked teaching practical lessons more than theory.

The first lesson was a championship to see who could last the longest and to see what spells they had learned.

Percy knocked Jason flat on his ass and was declared the winner.

Jason grinned as Percy helped him up and the shorter boy was blinded by the flash of white teeth and the desire to kiss him.

Percy stayed away from Jason for the rest of the lesson.

\---

The OWLs were killer. Studying with Annabeth took up a lot of Percy’s time.

\---

Piper and Jason were still dating.

\---

Percy and Annabeth were always in the library, doing homework of some kind, or just relaxing, reading a book if they were obsessively studying for their OWLs.

\---

Percy cheered for his house at Quidditch matches instead of Jason.

\---

The quartet fell apart.

\---

Piper confronted Percy during the summer.

He lied.

\---

Piper and Jason were still going out.

Percy hated it, but he hated that he couldn't be happy for them even more.

\---

Percy hung out with his own housemates and Annabeth and hardly ever saw Jason.

It hurt.

But seeing Jason laughing with his arm around Piper’s waist, leaning down to kiss her – it was somehow much worse than the alternative. Being alone wasn’t much fun though, either.

\---

Annabeth started dating this girl named Reyna.

They were cute together.

Percy loved them, and he loved the fact that they didn’t exclude him from anything. But sometimes, Percy had to force them to go off on their own, and he smiled when they came back with mussed hair and red cheeks.

\---

Sixth year was over.

They still had the professor from fifth year.

Percy talked to her in her office a lot.

She helped him understand a lot of things.

Like the fact that he was gay, and in love with someone who used to be his best friend.

\---

Summer after sixth year. Percy flew to California to hang out with Annabeth for the summer, and Jason flew to New York to see Piper. Both were disappointed when the other wasn’t there (though they didn’t show it).

Percy taught Annabeth how to skateboard.

\---

All of the professors were cracking down on their NEWT students. All houses were in one classroom. There weren’t all that many students who chose to do all of the core classes as NEWT classes.

Jason and Percy had every single class together except for like two electives.

It was killer.

\---

Jason and Piper broke up.

Percy still avoided them.

\---

Annabeth and Reyna were still adorable together.

Percy still loved them.

\---

Jason confronted Percy outside of the Charms classroom.

Percy lied.

\---

The NEWTs were done.

Annabeth, Reyna, and Percy were lounging on the lawn in the sunshine.

A shadow came over Percy’s eyelids.

It was Jason.

He didn’t say anything. He just sat there.

\---

The graduation ceremony was loud and happy.

Percy was grinning at Annabeth and Reyna.

Someone tapped him on his shoulder.

It was Jason.

\---

They got married two years later.

Percy loved him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Here's the last original one-shot from Lauren's challenge. I hope you liked it and remember(!)- you can request an au and a pairing and I'll write it for you. And thanks for taking the time to read this.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. My friend Lauren and I were challenging each other to write a one-shot in ten minutes (or however long it took for the first one done to be done). This was one result. There are more. I figured, how could a Jily bodyswap do any wrong, and this was born. Hope you liked it.


End file.
